


Beloved

by RuvikKin



Series: Red Dead A/B/O Universe [13]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Childbirth, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Pregnancy, They have a baby whee, also sadie/molly in the background, bieran in the background, birth scene, other relationships are touched on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24297736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuvikKin/pseuds/RuvikKin
Summary: Currently it was a little past noon, the hot sun beating down on the camp making most everyone sit around and fan themselves. Arthur was in the midst of washing one of his shirts, although he didn’t like doing chores he wasn’t going to complain about having the water near him that he could dunk his hands into to help keep him cooled down.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Charles Smith
Series: Red Dead A/B/O Universe [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537531
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	Beloved

**Author's Note:**

> Well here you guys go! The awaited baby! Hope you enjoy it!

The gang was lying low, for what seemed like the first time in years to Arthur. Dutch was cooking up plans though, big ones, he and Hosea had been chatting about the bank for some time, scouting it out and seeing what they could do. Kieran was recovering from his ordeal with the O’Driscolls, slowly getting back on his feet by helping with chores around the camp, and Bill had gone out and bought an eyepatch for him once he’d healed past the need for bandages. Shortly after that, Kieran and Bill were seen sporting matching marks on their necks, receiving some happy comments from the gang.

Arthur too had mostly been stuck around the camp doing chores while Charles picked up doing more work that Arthur normally would- including going to a party at the mayors house that Dutch and some gang members had been invited to. Arthur would never admit it out loud but when he’d seen Charles in his suit, after the party with the bowtie he’d worn undone along with the top few buttons of his shirt, Arthur had fallen to his knees and sucked him off until Charles had bent him over and fucked him hard enough that Arthur was asleep until mid day. He also caught a little bit of teasing from Abigail when he’d finally woken up, which made Arthur flustered.

After that day Charles had told Arthur he was working with some people, Eagle Flies and his father Rains Fall, two people Arthur said he’d like to be introduced to one day. Charles was out of camp only to help them or to hunt, but recently with Arthur due any time, he stayed closer to camp and closer to Arthur.

Currently it was a little past noon, the hot sun beating down on the camp making most everyone sit around and fan themselves. Arthur was in the midst of washing one of his shirts, although he didn’t like doing chores he wasn’t going to complain about having the water near him that he could dunk his hands into to help keep him cooled down. He was sitting with Kieran and Sadie, listening to them chat away about various things, mostly about people around camp. Sadie seemed as of late better, a little happier- though still just as bloodthirsty for O’Driscolls- and when Arthur asked her about it she had a light blush creep up on her cheeks and had told them that she and Molly had been ‘talking’ lately, which sparked the conversation between Kieran and Sadie that Arthur decided to stay out of.

“Don’t you go tellin’ people around camp about this, neither of you.” Sadie hissed out the words at them, getting her point across easily. “She just… She’s just sweet, its nothing.”   
“Yet.” Kieran teased, a small smile on his face. “Your secret is safe with me.” Arthur shook his head, chuckling at the conversation. “You got something to add, Arthur?”

“Nah, just didn’t think Molly would be your type, Sadie.” Sadie shrugged, leaning back in her seat before she pulled her hat down over her eyes. “Well, good luck to the both of you.” Arthur dunked his shirt under the water once more before he pulled it out and began to wring it out.

He stood and hung the shirt up next to the other clothes he’d washed before taking a seat again. He felt strangely out of it suddenly, sitting up to rub his lower back with a grimace on his face. Kieran noticed, leaning over to look at him. “You okay?”   
“Fine. Just… Hurtin? Think I was just bent over the wash too much.” Arthur closed his eyes, taking in a breath through his nose as he tried to relax. “Damn it.”

He was able to ignore the paints for a few minutes, just leaning back in his seat to relax in silence until the pains moved, and got worse, slowly but surely. Arthur cussed, sitting up to place a hand on his stomach before he tapped Sadie on the leg to get her attention.   
“You alright?”   
“Can you go and get Charles? And Miss Grimshaw? Think its uh, time.” Sadie was quick to her feet, heading off in search of the people he’d asked for.

“Can I get you anything?” Kieran asked, standing up slowly.

“Not right now, probably not til much later, but if you could help me up that’d be nice.” Kieran obliged, holding his hands out to help Arthur out of the chair, Arthur letting out a breath as he stood and slowly stretched out. “Oh this is gonna be miserable. Its the hottest god damn day and this baby wants out.” Kieran laughed, walking next to Arthur as they wandered slowly around the camp. They didn’t get very far before Charles seemed to appear by Arthurs side, placing a kiss to his temple. “Hey there Charles.”

“You alright?”   
“Just fine, ain’t that bad yet.” Charles nodded and placed another kiss on Arthurs cheek, gently holding his hand. “We need to set up the room-”

“Mister Morgan!” Susan walked over swiftly, Dutch by her side. “Mister Morgan, Mister Smith, don’t you worry your head, we’ll go set out the blankets in your room and take care of everything. You get yourself up there.” Susan and Dutch- who pat Arthurs shoulder quickly as he walked past- head straight up the steps, with Susan calling for Abigail.

“She’s done this before I’m guessing?” Charles raised a brow, a small smile on his face.

“Couple times. She was there for Jack, and there for Eleanor, and she was there when I had my first.” Slowly Arthur and Charles made their way up the stairs to their room, seeing Susan and Abigail laying blankets down on the ground and one on the cot while Dutch was moving things out of the way and into one corner of the room. Arthur made his way to the cot, sitting down on it. “Thank you…”

“Of course.” Susan smiled, placing her hands on her hips. “We’ve all been excited over this Arthur, now what can I do for you? Aside from the obvious of course.” Arthur looked to her, and then his eyes dart to Dutch before they went back to Susan.

“Actually, could Hosea be here too? He ain’t gotta show up until its closer but…” Susan didn’t question it and just nodded to him.

“Of course. I’ll go and tell him. Abigail can you stay with them, Dutch can you or someone go and get water for him?” Susan left the room with Dutch on her tail a moment later, while Abigail took to leaning on the wall, watching Charles and Arthur.

“What are you hoping for?” She asked, curious. “Boy? Girl?”   
“I don’t mind, so long as they’re healthy.” Arthur gently ran a hand across his stomach, leaning on Charles slightly.

“Picked out a name yet?”   
“Ain’t tellin.” Abigail smiled at the reply, crossing her arms over her chest with a slight shake of her head. “You’ll see.”

`

`

`

  
  


“Mister Smith can you please remind Arthur to  _ breathe _ before he passes out.” Susans voice was snippy, though her and Abigail were currently knelt down between Arthurs legs, Abigail with a damp towel in her hands and a dry one sitting right beside her, Susan making sure everything was going well.

“You’re doing great Arthur, breathe.” Charles gently squeezed Arthurs hand, placing a kiss to his cheek. “Breathe.”   
“I am- fuck- I am breathin’!” Arthur sucked in a deep breath, tipping his head back with his eyes squeezed shut. “God damnit.”

It had only been six hours, six hours that felt like both an eternity and like time moved far too fast at the same time. Arthur had taken to sitting on the blankets laid out, Charles sitting beside him, and Hosea behind them dabbing Arthurs forehead with a cool cloth to keep him from overheating, while Dutch had opted to leave and go keep an eye on the rest of the gang. Charles had been nothing less than a caring man, helping Arthur when he needed it, massaging his hips gently and giving him water when he needed. The contractions had become worse, of course, until they happened too close and Susan told him it’d be time to push.

He gripped both Charles hand and Hoseas pant leg as he pushed, clenching his eyes shut and if not for Charles reminding him again to breath he would’ve passed out. Arthur took in deep breaths, tipping his head back, feeling Hosea gently dabbing at his head once more. Arthur pushed, again, pausing to breathe, and then again. Abigail shouted something out and Arthur did one last push before Susan and Abigail scrambled to the newborn.

Arthur didn’t open his eyes, still gripping Charles hand until he heard the baby cry, letting out a sigh of relief. “It’s a boy.” Abigail stated, gently wiping some of the blood and mucus from the baby before she carefully handed him over to Arthur. “Arthur, Charles, you’ve got a son.” Gently Arthur held the baby, listening to him cry, as he carefully wiped him down more, shushing him quietly.

The baby, a boy just as Abigail had stated, was beautiful. He had dark skin, still a little pale as newborns were but Arthur could tell he was like Charles, the patch of dark brown hair on his head telling him the same thing. He was pudgy, bigger than Arthur remembered Isaac being, but healthy and crying just the same. Arthur could feel an overwhelming sense of pride, leaning slightly to place a kiss on top of the newborns head.

“You did a good job Arthur.” Hosea brushed his hand through Arthurs hair, leaning back slightly to stretch out his back. Arthur smiled, looking up at Hosea before he looked at Charles, his heart thumping in his chest. Charles was wide eyed, staring down at the baby with an expression that Arthur couldn’t place, something between amazement and shock, locked on as if the baby would cease to exist if he looked away.

Abigail stood up from the blankets on the floor, patting off her skirt before she handed the dry towel to Arthur. He took it with a mumbled thank you, carefully wrapping the baby in the dry blanket. “You alright there Charles?” The man nodded, slowly reaching out to put his hand over top of Arthurs, scooting close to him. “You wanna hold him?”   
“Can I?”

“Of course, he’s yours too.” Carefully Artur handed the baby over to Charles, watching him as he still hadn’t taken his eyes off the baby before he cradled him close.

“Did you two pick out a name?” Hosea carefully moved from his sitting position, standing up to stretch his legs out before he got to work helping Susan move the dirty blankets from under Arthur.   
“Davon.” Charles said the name, handing the baby back to Arthur so he could stand up. Arthur scooted off of the blanket, still too sore to stand up quite yet, but glad to have the ruined blanket out from under him. “We were going to go with Davon if the baby was a boy.”

“Well, thats a fine name.” Susan smiled at them, folding up the blanket carefully before she head to the door. Abigail followed behind her, heading out as she felt she didn’t need to stick around as long as Hosea was still there, and it didn’t look like the older man wanted to leave anytime soon. “You get some rest now Mister Morgan, you’re more than deserving.” Arthur just nodded, not paying attention to her as he crooned at Davon, cradling the baby close to his chest as he’d begun to grip at him looking for food already.

“How’re you feeling? Both of you?”

“Tired as hell.” Arthur replied, looking up to Hosea, smiling weakly. “What time is it?” Hosea pulled out his pocket watch to check the time.

“A little past seven right now.” Hosea pocketed the watch again, looking at Charles. “And you, Charles?”

“I’m…” Charles wasn’t sure what to say, taking a seat back down next to Arthur, staying close to him. “He’s so beautiful.”

“Yeah he certainly is. Looks like you Charles.” Outside of the house the three could hear some loud voices, some shouts of congratulations to them, making Arthur smile softly. He rested his head on Charles shoulder, closing his eyes, taking in a deep breath.   
“You two get some rest. I’ll just be across the way if you need anything.” Hosea left with a wave, making sure to shut the door behind him to give Charles and Arthur privacy with Davon.

Charles kept his eyes on the baby, watching as he’d fallen asleep in Arthurs arms, snuggled up against his chest. Peaceful, lovely. “Charles?” Arthur murmured, shifting slightly to hand Davon over to him. “Gotta get off the floor, gotta lay down.” Charles nodded and took the baby, cradling him carefully while Arthur slowly stood up and then sat back on the cot, holding out his hands so Charles could hand the still sleeping newborn back. “Are you alright?”

“Of course.” Charles moved back to the cot while Arthur slowly leaned back, propping a pillow up behind himself so he wasn’t on the hard wall anymore. “It’s just overwhelming, I suppose.” Arthur nodded, closing his eyes again.

“I hear you. We’re fathers, you an’ me Charles. You’re his pa.” Charles felt his chest tighten and he moved, wrapping his arms around Arthur gently so he didn’t hurt him or Davon. He felt tears prick the corners of his eyes, happy ones. Arthur nuzzled into his hair, smiling. “Didn’t think I’d ever see you cry.” Arthur kissed the top of his head. “I love you.”

“I love you too… Thank you Arthur.”

“What for?” Arthur asked.   
“Everything.” Charles moved, kissing Arthur softly, carefully tugging him until they were snug against each other and he could keep Arthur and Davon in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> "The name Davon is of African American origin.  
> The meaning of Davon is "beloved"."  
> Asked a few people around about this name and the answer was strong yes on it being a good name.
> 
> Anyway, this is likely going to be the last part that is on its own for a bit. The rest of the story is going to be in its own one with multiple chapters until the end, and then I'm thinking of doing an epilogue on its own, or in the chapters.


End file.
